


College Tina

by Missy



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, College, Family Dynamics, Future Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: College Tina is going to be something new and fresh and different!  Or so Tina tells Louise.Thankfully, Louise is there to remind her of where she comes from.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	College Tina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyTintedWater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTintedWater/gifts).



Tina bought twelve highlighters when her college acceptance letter went through. She didn’t really know WHY she needed that many highlighters, only she’d seen multiple college movies and the people in them always had lots of highlighters at the ready in them. She got pencils, and a lot of notebooks - one with a lock on them in case her roommate wasn’t into Friend Fiction as Tina was.

She also bought jeans and a brand-new hoodie, because she was going to be College Tina.

“College Tina needs to be wild and unpredictable! Like Kat in 10 Things I Hate About You,” she told Louise.

“That was a high school movie,” Louise said. They were in the restaurant, and Louise had been trying to serve the people behind them when Tina had observed this. She was getting super into helping out around the place, to her parent’s expressed relief. 

“But everyone in it was in their twenties!” Tina protested.

“That’s because super old people acting in high school movies is a big tradition,” said Louise. “People don’t have to pay them overtime, and they don’t have to worry about making their parents mad.”

“Huh.” Tina had never considered that point.

***

Linda cried a lot when they dropped Tina off at her dorm. Her father was gently emotional – barely holding back his own tears.

“Geesh, it’s like you’re dying,” Louise said.

“That’s impossible! If she were dead I’d already have her room,” Gene said.

Louise said. “Hey. I’m going to kind of miss you a little bit.”

“I’m going to miss you, too,” Louise said. As excited as she was about college, about “New Tina,” the old Tina was going to miss her sister.

“Can I have your room?” Louise whispered in Tina’s ear.

“You have your own room!” Tina whispered back. “Don’t touch my stuff!”

“I promise I’ll only move it a little bit,” said Louise. Then she broke the embrace.

When the family left, Tina felt a little bereft – but knew she’d make it through somehow.

She was a Belcher, after all, and Belchers don’t quit.


End file.
